Time Ape
Time Ape is a character in the show The Doctor Zone Files. He is Doctor Zone's sidekick, and was also revealed to be his brother at the end of the film The Doctor Zone Files: The Movie Files. Personality While he doesn't talk save for reciting the current time, Time Ape is shown to be a loyal companion to his brother, traveling together on their many adventures. In the title sequence of "The Doctor Zone Files", he can be seen attempting to take care of Dr Zone whatever his current chronological age may be. Time Ape seems to be a bit clumsy as he rips the photograph he was carrying after getting stuck in the Time Beehicle's door. When asked to do something to get the two of them out of danger, Time Ape simply pressed the button on top of his clock, causing it to monotonously recite the time. After further instruction to activate the Time Beehicle, Time Ape does so. As he rarely speaks and doesn't appear a lot, the finer details of his personality and relationship to Dr Zone are unknown. Physical Appearance Time Ape is an ape with a clock for a head, or perhaps a clock with the body of an ape. His clock head is a large yellow clock with a knob on the top, while his face is the face of the clock, sporting two hands. His body is the body of a large ape with brown fur and tan skin. His only clothes are a pair of red shorts with orange-yellow lines at the edges. After falling into the space-time continuum, Time Ape became a trans-chronological being represented as a continuously changing blob with a lot of eyes. Because normal people's minds cannot comprehend that form, their heads would explode upon seeing it. Though to avoid this he has the ability to appear in his original form. History Time Ape's strange appearance was inspired by Dakota, who'd been holding a clock over his face while making a joke, just as Cavendish had inspired the design for Dr. Zone. Upon seeing the duo for the first time, Orton Mahlson made his first sketches of the characters. Time Ape is seen in the first and latest episodes of the series so is likely a major character throughout the show's 50 year run. According to the lore of Doctor Zone, Time ape had originally been a time ape already, before his home planet imploded. While Doctor Zone had been saved on a gettaway rocket, Time ape received the same fate as their mother and their planet. But when the planet imploded he was sucked into a time vortex, turning him into a trans-chonological being, whose appearance could make ones head explode. Later a grown up Dr Zone was sucked through a rift of spacetime while in his Time Beehicle and came across Time Ape. To aid in the comprehension of people from our dimension Time Ape took on his original form. The two have been travelling throughout timespace ever since. Recent Events In "The Doctor Zone Files", Time Ape was first introduced as a main character in the Doctor Zone Franchise, appearing in the title sequence as Sara, Milo, Melissa, and Zack finished their Doctor Zone Marathon. During the episode he aids Dr Zone but also loses half of a photograph. During The Doctor Zone Files: The Movie Files the half a photograph is recovered and it is revealed to shows that Dr Zone and Time Ape were brothers. In "The Wilder West", Time Ape is shown in an image alongside Dr. Zone as the Doctor Zone fans run around the ranch using pictures from the show to prove that an episode was filmed in that exact location. In "Missing Milo", Sara, Melissa, and Zack go to Orton Mahlson on their search for Milo. While speaking to him, they ask about Cavendish and Dakota, to which he responds that they're the ones who inspired him to create Dr. Zone and Time Ape. In "Love Toboggan", Sara imagines a scenario in which she admits to Neal that she once asked her mom if she could get her name changed to 'Time Ape'. Brigette said no. In "Fungus Among Us", back in the sixtees, Orton Mahlson meets Cavendish and Dakota and instantly gets inspired to design Dr. Zone and Time Ape. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One * "Rooting for the Enemy" * "The Doctor Zone Files" * "The Wilder West" * "Missing Milo" * "Disaster of My Dreams" * "Love Toboggan" * "Fungus Among Us" * "A Christmas Peril" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Milo's World" Trivia * While Time Ape is credited as himself in the title sequence, his uncredited actor is shown pulling on the Time Ape costume in "Fungus Among Us". * His only lines are from his clock. These lines are voiced by Sophie Winkleman. vi:Vượn Thời gian pl:Time Ape es:Simio tiempo Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Males Category:T Category:Non-Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Fictional Characters